


Daryl's Smile (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Smile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick pense à toutes les fois où Daryl a sourit. Il y en a peu.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 13





	Daryl's Smile (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Daryl's Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624961) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Depuis le début il était rare de voir Daryl sourire. Il était tellement sur la défense les premiers jours. Toujours renfrogné, comme s’il était sûr que tout le monde allait le détester alors il allait proactivement les détester en premier. Sa fureur souvent mal placée semblait garder tout le monde à l’écart.

D’une certaine façon, son énergie m’attira ce premier jour. Il m’insulta, me rabaissa, et me jeta des écureuils, mais quelque chose dans sa chaleur et sa passion s’est agrippé à moi. Je voulais entrer dans sa tête. Je voulais apaiser sa colère.

Ses larmes pour son frère étaient réelles et m’ont brisées le cœur et je commençai déjà à me détester pour avoir laisser un homme sans défense bloquer dans Atlanta, peu importe à quel point c’était un connard. J’ai su en un battements de cils qu’on serait sur la route ensemble, retournant à Atlanta le matin.

Et on l’a fait, amenant Glenn et T-Dog pour aider. Cette mission faisait que Daryl était sérieux et concentré, mais j’ai vu le début de son premier sourire.

"Hey, gamin. Tu faisais quoi avant tout ça ?" Daryl avait demandé à Glenn.

"Délivrer des pizzas. Pourquoi ?"

J’ai croisé les yeux de Daryl, tous les deux impressionnés par le talent du jeune homme. On hocha la tête et il y avait un petit mouvement de ses lèvres qui montrait l’idée d’un sourire et je me demandai aussitôt à quoi il pourrait ressembler sur le fougueux rustre.

Le CDC fut le véritable premier. On étaient en sécurité, un toit sur nos têtes et de la nourriture sur la table. On avait célébré avec des verres et Daryl en avait porté un – riant avec le reste du groupe et souriant. Ça l’adoucissait, le rendait accueillant. Son rire était quelque chose que je brûlerait d’entendre pendant des années. Les sourires ne viennent pas facilement pendant la fin du monde. Et les rires sont encore plus rares.

Il cacha son sourire après comme s’il pensait qu’il ne méritait pas le droit d’être heureux et cela brisa mon cœur. On avait passé des années ensemble à devenir une famille, devenant liés les uns aux autres, et pourtant il se sentait encore comme un étranger.

Je l’avais pris sous mon aile au plus grand chagrin de Shane. Je voulais qu’il se sente important dans l’équipe et il a bien joué son rôle, cherchant Sophia comme si c’était la seule mission dans sa vie. Il avait un point faible pour les enfants. Si je n’avais pas appris ça après l’avoir vu avec Sophia et Carl, j’aurais absolument compris après la naissance de ma fille.

Un autre vrai sourire. Il était incapable de le cacher avec le petit corps de Judith dans ses bras puissants. C’était autour de ce moment que j’ai compris que j’avais un fort besoin de rendre cet homme heureux. C’était _important_ pour moi. C’était devenu ma mission dans la vie. A ce point, Shane était parti, Daryl était mon ombre. Il me suivait et je le suivais et l’on était presque devenu une seule personne. Il m’a appris. Appris mes hochements de tête et le langage de mon corps, appris mes pensées et mes envies. Et je l’ai appris. Je savais chacun de ses mouvements avec qu’il ne les fasse. Je pouvais lire des paragraphes avec juste un regard.

On a eu un bref répit des horreurs de l’apocalypse à la prison. Une fois que l’on eut intégré les gens de Woodbury, on eut l’impression de vivre une véritable vie. Tout le monde commença à admirer Daryl et l’homme n’était clairement pas habitué à ce renforcement positif. J’avais Carol le taquiner à propos de cela un après-midi et cela avait amené un sourire timide. Il le porta maladroitement et se tourna pour essayer de lui cacher.

Quand on s’est réuni sur la route, Daryl offrant sa vie pour la mienne, j’ai été submergé d’amour pour lui. Le mieux que j’ai pu dire sur le moment était ‘frère’. Mais pour moi, il était mon âme sœur. Il n’y eut aucun sourire cette sombre nuit. Et aucun à Terminus ou après Beth. Tant de temps à passer sans raison pour sourire. Même après avoir trouvé Alexandria il était prudent et réservé.

Quand Negan le prit loin de moi, cela m’a déchiré. Ça a brisé mon âme et volé ma force. J’étais une coquille, vide et fragile. Je lui ai finalement dit que je l’aimait quand il me revint ce jour-là à la Colline. Je l’ai murmuré dans son oreille quand on s’est accroché l’un à l’autre, tous les deux submergés par l’émotion.

Cette nuit j’ai su qu’il était temps. J’avais besoin qu’il sache combien je l’aimais, combien j’avais besoin de lui. On était assis seuls dehors, un feu entre nous, tous les deux incapables de trouver le sommeil.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir pour toi," dis-je finalement après de longues minutes dans notre silence confortable.

"T’as rien fait de mal. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de me sortir sans risquer ta vie aussi."

J’ai tapé le feu avec un bâton et les braises brillèrent rouges et chaudes, illuminant sa silhouette d’un halo orange.

"J’aurais dû. Ma vie ne vaut rien sans toi ici."

Daryl regarda vers moi et tint mon regard. Il avait une façon de faire cela pour juste un peu trop longtemps. Plus longtemps qu’un ami rencontrerait le regard d’un ami, plutôt le regard d’un amant dévoué.

"Je voulais vraiment dire ce que j’ai dit," lui dis-je.

Daryl cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. "Je t’aime aussi, mec."

Il ne comprenait pas la profondeur de ce que je voulais dire. Je ne l’aimais pas comme j’aimais Maggie ou Aaron ou Carol. Je l’aimais comme… un amant.

"Non, pas comme ça," confessai-je. "Je suis _amoureux_ de toi." Je mis une main sur son genou avec hésitation.

Il ne quitta pas mon regard. Il cligna des yeux pour stopper le début de ses larmes et prit une inspiration qu’il avait dû retenir pendant des années. Il laissa tomber sa tête et glissa sa main sur la mienne et serra. Et j’étais capable de le lire, j’avais toujours pu, alors je me suis approché et l’ait embrassé sur la tempe jusqu’à ce qu’il ne regarde vers moi.

Je me penchai et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa volonté était immédiatement évidente dans la façon dont il écarta ses lèvres pour moi, sa main bougeant sur mon genou. On s’embrassa passionnément au son du feu crépitant et d’un champ de criquet chantant leur chanson.

Après, sa bouche se souleva pour former ce sourire timide qu’il avait et je me demandai combien de fois je serais capable d’en tirer plus de ses lèvres dans les mois et années à venir.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
